


Complete With You

by Cuddlyxlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Nick, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Top Harry, but it’s only for like 3 seconds, harry is 34, louis is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlyxlou/pseuds/Cuddlyxlou
Summary: Harry gently grabs Louis' jaw in his large hand, forcing his attention on him. "I'm serious, Lou. Talk to anyone and you'll be punished" he says in a low threatening tone. A tone Louis is used to and knows not to disobey."Of course, daddy"And with that, Harry leaves to the bathroom.OrThe one where Louis misreads a situation and tries to make Harry jealous. Only resulting in disaster and making his man mad.





	Complete With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on here and I’m pretty nervous to share this with you all! I’ve been reading Larry fanfics for a while now and decided to write one for my own pleasure. It’s really not the best, but after a lot of encouragement from some of my friends, I’ve decided to post this.
> 
> Please be sure to leave tips and advice, if you have any! All feedback is welcome.
> 
> Ps: I started this fic, having some punishment sex and dark harry in mind, but half way through I changed my mind. You can definitely tell while reading this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pps: please note that this story jumps back and forth, from smut to the club, which leads up to the sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you  
> \- A

"Harry," Louis whined, looking down at his boyfriend through hooded eyes. Harry looks up at him and grins, from where he's holding Louis’ thighs apart with his big hands. His once emerald green orbs, now dark with lust.

"Yes, darling ?"

"Please.." Louis whimpered.

"Please what?" Harry murmurs lowly.

Louis cries out in frustration when Harry starts nibbling on his thick thighs and around his rim, purposely avoiding where he wants to be touched the most. Louis' dick is painfully hard against his navel, dripping with pre cum. He reaches down to relieve himself, only to have a hand slap it away.

"I said no touching" Harry growls against his hip bone, then starting to kiss up his body. "Understand?" he asks, biting down hard on his nipple. Louis bites back a whimper that's threatening to escape, heat pooling in his belly.

"Harry-" Louis throws his head back and cries out as Harry pinches and twists his sensitive nipple. 

"No touching" Harry reminds him, before placing a bruising kiss on his boyfriends lips. He suddenly flips Louis onto his stomach, who squeaks in surprise. "Shut up" Harry grits out, roughly shoving Louis' face into the pillow. Suddenly starting to remember why he and Louis left the club early, leading to this very moment. 

*******  
"I'll be just a minute, baby. Don't talk to anybody you don't know" Harry mummers in Louis ear. Louis nods and pecks Harry's lips. 

"Don't be too long" he giggles, obviously a little tipsy from the few drinks his boyfriend bought him. 

Harry gently grabs Louis' jaw in his large hand, forcing his attention on him. "I'm serious, Lou. Talk to anyone and you'll be punished" he says in a low threatening tone. A tone Louis is used to and knows not to disobey.

"Of course, daddy"

And with that, Harry leaves to the bathroom. 

Louis watches people dancing and grinding on the dance floor, from where he is perched on a stool. 

"Lover boy gone?" A deep voice asks.

Louis turns his head towards the voice. The man looks to be in his late 20's. 

"I'm Nick," he says, holding out a hand. "Fancy seeing a cute twink like you here"

Louis stares at his hand for a while, without saying anything. The man, Nick, clears his throat uncomfortably and drops his hand to his side.

"Don't talk much, sugar?" He asks, trying a different approach and raising an eyebrow, while his eyes roam Louis' body. 

Squirming in his seat uncomfortably, Louis looks around trying to spot Harry.

"He's by the back exit, talking to someone." 

Louis snaps his head in the direction of the back, he has to sit up to look over Nicks shoulder, only to spot Harry with a hand on a cute blondes shoulder and having a laugh. 

His blood boils with jealousy. How dare he. Here Harry is flirting and laughing with that boy, clearly not thinking about Louis.

Two can play at the game, he thinks.

Turning in his stool to face Nick, he bats his eyelashes up at him. 

"My name is Louis, and I’d love it if you called me Princess" her purrs, reaching his hand out to settle it on top of Nicks.

"Well, princess," he winks, taking Louis hand and placing a delicate kiss over his knuckles. "Would you like to dance?"

Louis casts a glance over Nicks shoulder, towards Harry, finding him already looking over at the pair, with a clenched jaw and a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I'd love to." He responds, guiding Nick through the bodies on the dance floor by his hand. 

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor, Louis turned around and pressed his back to Nick’s front while guiding his hands down to his hips. 

"No kissing and no wandering hands" Louis demanded, looking him in the eyes, showing that he was serious.

Nick gives a nod in return.

/That'll show Harry, he thought to himself/

"Oh baby, that ass feels magnificent" Nick moaned into his ear while starting to grind on him. He gripped Louis' hips a little too hard and his right hand started wondering up Louis shirt.

Now feeling uncomfortable and starting to regret his decision, Louis quickly slapped his hands away and removed himself off Nicks body. 

"What did I just say?!" Louis yelled at him over the music.

Nick only smirked and grabbed Louis' voluptuous ass, bringing him in closer. 

"I know what you said princess, but I really want you" he hissed into his ear, squeezing his ass painfully.

Terrified, Louis started to push at his chest trying to get away from the disgusting man. 

"Get off of me!" He cried, "I've changed my mind and if my boyfriend sees you-

 

"Touch him again and I'll rip your throat out" Harry growled from behind him, effectively cutting him off. 

Nick looked up at Harry who had a dangerous glint in his eye. Harry's gaze shifted from Nick then on to the mans hands that were gripping his boyfriends ass. 

Louis quickly ripped himself away from Nicks hold and stood aside, heart beating rapidly, trying to get it under control.

“Little twink wanted me to touch him. He was all over me” Nick smirked. “And with an ass like that, I can see why you kept him close all night. It felt amazing”

 

"I'll fucking kill you!" Harry growled through gritted teeth, finally lunging at the taller man.

Louis, who had been watching the exchange through wide, scared eyes, quickly threw himself into Harry's chest, winding his arms around his back to try and stop a fight from breaking out. But, the Green eyed man wasn't having any of it. Even with Louis attached to his front, he kept one arm securely around Louis’s wait and with the other arm, he reached out and punched Nick square in the nose, sending him screaming to the floor. 

"You fucker!" Nick yelled at him, clutching his bleeding nose in pain. "You broke my nose, you dick!"

"You fucking deserve it, prick" Harry snarled, "Touching my boyfriend when he clearly told you to stop."

 

"Not my fault he's a slut" Nick spat causing Louis to let out a loud gasp. Letting go of Harry, he frowned looking down at the floor. 

You see, Louis despised that word. He was a sexual creature by nature and he was proud of it. He loved to dress up and to show off his curves in his tightest clothes, he loved to dance sensually, he loved to flirt and he especially loved sex. And apparently too many people thought that made him a slut. And it wasn't a good feeling for Louis to be called that constantly throughout his teenage life when he'd only do the things he does for his boyfriend. Sure he danced with Nick, but Nick knew Louis was only using him.

Snapping back to reality, Louis saw Harry holding Nick up by his collar hissing through his teeth.

"-And if you ever think about touching him and calling him a slut again, I will personally come and find you and break every single bone is your body" Harry then chucks him towards the floor and grabs Louis by his hand, storming out of the club.

/outside the club/

The tension was thick in the air while they waited for the green eyed mans driver to bring the car around.

"Haz, I didn't mean to cause-"

Letting out a deep sigh, Harry turned his head towards his boyfriend slowly, his gaze boring into Louis'.

"Why" Harry began. "Why did you do it? You know I hate it when people fucking touch you like that. You hate it just as much as I do."

Lowering his gaze to the floor, Louis shuffled closer to Harry and wrapped his arm around his lovers large bicep. 

"I ignored him at first, but then he pointed you out and I saw you getting cosy and laughing with someone" Louis replied, in a small tone. 

"I got jealous, so I took him to the dance floor with me to get back at you"

Harry groans, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me, baby?! What if I didn't see you, huh ? I don't even want to think about what he would have done if I didn't follow you!" He yells at him.

"Sorry!"

"And for the record, I wasn't cozying up to anybody. He was an old business partner and we just so happened to bump into each other" Harry says coolly.

"Oh..." 

Removing his arm away from Louis tight grip, Harry walks over to where the car pulled up and opens the door for him.

"Get in" he says, tone clipped. 

"Harry-"

"I said, get in!"

Mouth parting slightly in surprise, Louis scrambles to get inside the car.

 

*******

He brings Louis' hands behind his back and ties them up with one of his black ties, he grabbed from the dresser. "Bad boys deserve to be punished" he mummers, onto the small of Louis' back. 

Tracing a finger down Louis’ spine, Harry watches the way he shivers from the touch. 

“Don’t move unless I ask you to” the business man instructs. 

Harry lubed up his fingers and started to circle the first finger around Louis’ rim. Watching the boy trying to push back onto his finger, gave Harry great pleasure to see his baby boy desperate for him. 

“O-oh!” Louis cried out, when two ringed fingers were shoved into his tight hole. 

 

*********

The car ride back to their home was silent and filled with tension. Louis and Harry sitting at different ends. 

Resting his forehead on the window, trying to keep his tears at bay, Louis watched the scenery passing by. He just wanted the comfort of his daddy’s arms around him, holding him tight and telling him how much he loves him.

Harry however, was still tense from the incident. He was angry at the man for touching his baby and going too far, he was mad at Louis for getting up to dance with him and he was mad at himself, for how he handled the situation with Louis outside. 

He could hear Louis’ light sniffles, but didn’t acknowledge him as he was still deep into his thoughts. 

“...that I messed up”

“What?” Harry replied, tilting his head towards Louis’ direction but not looking at him.

“I said, I was sorry and-“

“Louis. Not. Now.” Harry exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting his head fall back.

Harry wanted to go back and make sure that man suffered even more. He could not get the image of another man touching and groping what is his. The image will forever be burned into his brain. He swallowed back his raging jealousy and tried to focus on something else.

He thought about Louis’ blue eyes, his smile and his radiant personality. He thought about how much he wanted to put a ring on his finger and claim him as his. 

Soon. He thought, thinking about the small velvet box hidden in the top drawer of his office.

Sounds of sobbing brought him back to reality.

“Daddy please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please. Orange, orange, orange!” Louis started wailing loudly.

At Louis’ colour, Harry immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and lurched forward bringing his petite soon to be fiancé into his chest.

“Oh, my darling,” Harry murmured, while holding him tight with one arm and stroking his hair with the other hand. “My sweet precious boy. I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I was too caught up in my thoughts. Shh, I’ve got you angel. I’ve got you” 

Louis’s sobs quietened down, till he was sniffling and hiccuping. He was clutching on for dear life, thinking if he moved just an inch, Harry would let go.

“I d-didn’t mean t-to” he started off 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for the way I handled things with you. It’s all fine now, none of us were hurt. But please don’t do that ever again. My mind is not at ease, with the thought of you being held by someone else” Harry grabbed his faced with both hands staring intently into Louis’ eyes.

“I won’t ever do it again, I promise. I love you so much.” He replied, staring back into Harry’s eyes.

Smiling down at his baby, Harry leaned down to press his lips to Louis’s feverishly.

*****

Pounding hard into Louis’ tight heat, feeling the hot white pleasure taking over his body, Harry notices Louis trying to muffle his moans with his eyes clenched.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Harry taunted. “Suddenly lost your voice?” 

Louis could feel Harry’s big cock buried deep inside him, hitting his spot over and over, making it extremely hard to stay quiet. He shook his head and opened his eyes staring at Harry’s dilated pupils. 

Harry suddenly stilled inside of him, waiting for a reaction from Louis.

“No, no, no, no. Keep going, please” the blue eyed boy begged. 

“Why should I?” He questioned, bringing his hand up to Louis’ fringe, pushing it off his sweating forehead. “You know how much I love your noises baby, so why stop?”

Trying to grind his hips down into Harry’s cock, Louis started to let out tiny gasps. 

Harry smirked to himself, while watching his boyfriend trying to pleasure himself using his dick. He grabbed the tiny lads hips, effectively stopping his movements.

“Wanna answer me, darling?”

“Harry-“

“I’m sorry, who ?” 

“I- I mean daddy”

“That’s better, sweetheart” Harry replied, while removing the tie that was around Louis’ wrists.

Silence filled the air as Harry watched Louis struggle to come up with an answer. To encourage his boyfriend further, Harry rocked his hips up once.

“U-uhh” Louis hands came to grip his daddy’s hair as his prostate was hit dead on. “Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to have the satisfaction”

“Hmm” Harry hummed, dropping his head down to Louis’ neck and leaving hot, opened mouth kisses and trailing up all the way to his lips, giving him a delicate peck.

“No more of that, darling. Understood?” He looked into the beautiful ocean blue eyes, for confirmation. Receiving a frantic head nod. 

“Now scream” and just like that Harry’s started pounding into Louis with earnest.

Throwing his head back, Louis let out a loud scream that would wake up the neighbours, if they had any. 

“Ah, ah, daddyyy” he screamed, clawing at Harry’s back with tears in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure that took over his body.

“Oh, baby. You feel so fucking good, around me. Taking my big cock so well. Look at you. Fuck, fuck” Harry grunted.

“Daddy, I’m so close” Louis whined high in his throat.

“Come for me baby” 

And with that Louis came untouched with a shout, painting his navel and Harry’s white. Slinging his arms around Harry’s neck, he buried his face into his collar bone, letting out tiny whimpers as he let his boyfriend use his body for release.

“Almost there” Harry groaned, quickening his pace and gripping Louis hips so tight, sure to leave bruises for the next morning.

His shaft pulsed inside of the tiny boys hot heat, as he came inside of him.

“F-fuckk” He panted, slowing down to a stop. 

They both panted into each other’s skin, arms around each other while trying to steady their heartbeats.

Eventually, Harry had to pull out and groaned at the sight of his cum, coming out of his boyfriends gaping hole. His dick twitching in interest.

Crawling down his body, Harry gripped Louis fat ass in his hands, pulling the cheeks apart to watch his cum seep out.

“Baby please, I’m too sensitive” Louis pleaded with him after gasping in surprise at Harry’s actions.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Harry let out a small chuckle and quickly buried his face into Louis’s ass, plunging his tongue into his hole, while sucking on his rim.

“D-daddy” Louis sobbed, gripping onto Harry’s hair harshly. 

He screamed as Harry worked his tongue into him, adding a finger into him as well. His breathing became uneven and because of the over sensitivity Louis came once more very quickly, crying out in pain and pleasure.

“No more. No more! Please I can’t take it” Louis sobbed.

Removing his tongue from Louis hole, he came back up and shoved his tongue into Louis mouth. Giving him a dirty hot kiss.

Louis tasted Harry’s cum in his mouth, from where he collected some from his hole. He couldn’t deny how hot and filthy it was. Louis kissed back feverishly, eagerly accepting the cum in his mouth, to swallow.

“Fuck you’re so hot” Harry’s panted, while wiping the tears from the tiny boys eyes. “You were so good baby, so perfect and so beautiful. You have no idea how utterly desirable you looked” 

They kissed each other tenderly, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

****

Louis watched Harry walk out of the bathroom in his naked glory patting himself dry with his towel, after finishing from his shower. 

“Should have let me Join you daddy” Louis spoke from his spot on the bed. 

Crawling up his lovers body, Harry pecked him on the nose. 

“You and I both know, that would have resulted in another round, and you’re way too sore and sensitive. It’s the reason why I didn’t join you, when you took a shower” 

“Hmm” Louis hummed giving Harry a soft kiss on the cheek. “I love you.... so much”

“I love you too, princess” 

Louis sighs happily and nuzzles into his boyfriends neck, quickly falling asleep as Harry tightens his arms around him.

******  
Louis woke up to Harry calling out his name while gently shaking his shoulder.

Keeping his eyes shut, he stretched out and yawned loudly, twisting his body and cuddly further into Harry’s chest. 

“Louis, cmon wake up. It’s important”

“What time is it?” He asked, Peeking on eye open, as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

Grinning sheepishly Harry replied, “four in the morning....”

Letting out a loud displeased sound, Louis rolled onto his back, finally opening both eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. 

Harry sat up, gently grabbing onto Louis’ arm helping him sit up and then grabbing a pillow to set behind his back, making sure he was comfortable as he rested his back on the headboard.

“What’s so important that you had to wake me up at this god awful hour” Louis asked, voice raspy.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know you love your sleep, but this couldn’t wait any longer”

“Huh...”

Harry grinned at Louis so big, that his dimples came out. Louis stared on fondly, reaching up a hand to poke at one of his dimples.

“On with it then. What’s go you so happy this early?”

“Wait here”

Harry quickly got up and rushed straight out the door. Leaving behind a very confused boy.

Rummaging through the top draw of his office desk, Harry eventually found the pouch that was buried under all his paperwork. He opened the pouch to check that the small velvet box was inside before walking out, taking deep breaths as his nerves took over.

Louis sat up quickly upon seeing the look on Harry’s face. 

“Hey... is everything alright? Did something happen?” Louis asked. He knew this face on Harry and could tell by the furrow of his brows that he was thinking hard about something. Something that made him nervous.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed forcefully, coming to lean on the headboard next to Louis, keeping a tight hold of the pouch. Louis noticed the pouch but didn’t say anything. 

Clearing his throat, Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes and began.

“I had this planned out better. I was supposed to take you to watch your favourite play, go for dinner and then take you to our favourite spot. But I just couldn’t wait”

“Harry? Louis asked, not know what was going on.

“I love you” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ small face between his large hands. “God, I more than love you. I adore you, I love the way your eyes light up when you’re happy, I love the way you smile, I love the crinckles by your eyes, I love the way you care for people, I love the way you love, I love how strong and level headed you are, I love how tender you can be. You’re so strong, that sometimes I forget that you’re so fragile and that you need me.”

Louis had tears pooling in his eyes. He reached up to grasp one of Harry’s hands that was on his face to intertwine them together. He brought Harry’s knuckles up to his lips and kissed them gently. 

“Haz” Louis whimpered. “Where is this coming from? I love you too... so much, I can’t even begin to describe-“

“Baby. Baby, please. Let me finish saying this” Harry shushed him by gently kissing his lips.

Louis blushed and nodded, looking down at their hands. Absolutely loving how small his hand looked in Harry’s.

“When I first saw you, all I remember thinking was, wow, I have never seen such a beautiful human being in my life. I knew I had to talk to you, get a name, a number... anything. I just wanted to know you. So I sat across from you, hoping you wouldn’t be too weirded out. Do you remember the first words I told you?”

Laughing at Harry, Louis nodded and brought up a hand to caress his cheek gently. 

“You said, I’m going to marry you some day”

“Yes. I know I freaked you out, but when you looked up, I was completely lost and captivated by your eyes. They were breathtaking and my brain stopped functioning. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.” He chuckled, thinking back to one of his favourite memories.

“You’re okay, love. I was taken aback by how beautiful you were and literally couldn’t believe that a man as handsome as you, would say that to me” Louis chuckled. “I remember thinking the same thing”

Taking a deep breath. Harry opened up the pouch, grabbed Louis palm and flattened it out to empty the box into his hand. A loud gasp from Louis was heard through the silent room.

“Louis, I promise to love you, protect you and take care of you with every fibre in my being. That I can promise you. You mean the world to me and I can’t imagine a better life than you by my side as my husband. Will you Marry me, Lou ?” 

Louis couldn’t get a word out without breaking into sobs. So he opted to nodding his head furiously, while looking up with love and adoration at his lover. 

Harry opened the velvet box, revealing a big silver shining ring. The rock was massive and definitely cost a fortune. It was nothing but beautiful, in Louis’ opinion. Harry took Louis hand and slid the ring onto his fourth finger. 

“Harry, I-It’s perfect! I love it. I love you” Louis choked out, and proceeded to tackle Harry onto the bed, attacking his face with kisses and repeating I love you, over and over again. 

Harry laughed as his tiny boyfriend continued with his kisses

“Okay baby, that’s enough” Harry laughed out. Wrapping his strong arms around Louis and lifting them both up into a seating position. He stared at Louis with twinkling eyes.

“I love you.... fiancé” Louis giggled, blushing prettily.

“I love you too, fiancé” Harry replied, laying back down on the pillows and closing his eyes, with a big smile on his face, the one that showed his dimples.

Louis sighed happily, and crawled on top of Harry, kissing his eyes, dimples and mouth. He watched while Harry fell asleep, before placing his head on top of the love of his life’s heart.

Louis sighed in content and closed his eyes, letting a small smile creep up on his face.

“I’m complete with you” He whispered. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
